


Full of Mischief

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Banter, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Flirting, Lucy is a flirt, Mischief Night, Prompt 19, Sam is a flirt, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: "It was Mischief Night, and officially, while Alex thinks she's too old and too mature to participate in the pre-Halloween event, she wasn't surprised when her best friend found a way to be mischievous anyway.  Leave it to Lucy to find a pub in the city that actually hosted an event, catering to this unofficial and troublesome holiday.  Oh, and it was a lesbian bar of course, because, Lucy."





	Full of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp & Sam/Lucy (Whatever this ship is called)
>   * Prompt: "Yes, I admit it, you were right."
> 
>   

> 
> Notes: 
>   * Seems like Mischief Night is a regional thing so, here's the definition: _"Mischief Night is an informal holiday on which children and teenagers engage in pranks and vandalism.... dates varying in different areas, some marking it on October 30, the night before Halloween."_
>   * Thank you to the Tumblr folks I chatted with on the night this fic was born. It's a tribute to you guys. Find the Easter Eggs 😉
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


It was Mischief Night, and officially, while Alex thinks she's too old and too mature to participate in the pre-Halloween event, she wasn't surprised when her best friend found a way to be mischievous anyway. Leave it to Lucy to find a pub in the city that actually hosted an event, catering to this unofficial and troublesome holiday. Oh, and it was a lesbian bar of course, because, Lucy.

Upon arrival, other than the typical Halloween decor sprinkled throughout the establishment, the only indication of the holiday was seeing a few patrons who were dressed in costumes — apparently there was a costume contest being held, and the winner was to receive a certificate for drinks. The event also indicated that there was dancing as well, but, with it being too early in the night, the dance floor was pretty bare.

  


"You know, Danvers. Ever since you finally came out and started embracing more of your um...butch side, the girls have been eyeing you like non-stop," Lucy said as she observed the crowd around them.

  


"Shut up Lane. They do not."

  


Craning her neck, Lucy saw a pair of women in the far corner, who just happened to be staring in their direction. Knowing that it was most likely Alex's mere presence that's caught their attention, she wasn't let the opportunity slip by. In response, she gave an upwards head nod and smiled flirtatiously.

  


"What are you doing?"

  


Ignoring the question altogether, she turned her focus back on her friend, and switched back to the topic of Alex's elevated gay stature.

  


"Okay, look. The day you got the haircut, which by the way is EVERYTHING, you got that stylist's number."

  


After a roll of her eyes — because Lucy constantly spoke about her hair — she started explaining.

  


"Ok, yea, but the only reason she gave it to me, was so that I could contact her again for when I needed to schedule another cut. She said that the salon always messes up her bookings, so she gave me her number so she can tell me right away if she can do it."

"If she can _do it_...," Lucy scoffed from over her drink. "Danvers, that was a pick-up."

"No. It wasn't," she responded in exasperated disbelief, before sipping on her beer.

  


She truly was unaware of when she was getting hit on, unless it was really blatant. Her coming out was still so new, and Lucy was one of the very few to know — mostly because she was her best friend, but also because she was queer too. However, having Lucy know, can sometimes be a bit...much. Alex was still easily shy about the idea, since her comfort level hasn't quite gotten to a place that she was able to talk about her sexuality and all it entailed. So, as much as Lucy was trying to help her, sometimes, it was a bit overwhelming. Which explains why now, Alex's face was turning a slight shade of pink and her ears were burning at the tips, as Lucy went on and on about how hot the hairdresser looked. For sure, it wasn't due to the alcohol.

  


"Okay, fine. Don't believe me. How about that time at the DEO, with that new recruit. What's her name?" she said as she slapped Alex across the arm, trying to remember. Alex flinched unexpectedly from the unprovoked swatting, furrowing her brows to sport a partially annoyed look. "Alex." Lucy said desperately. "What's her name?"

"I have no clue who you're talking about. We have a lot of female agents that we employ, Luce."

"Don't give me that. You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about. Tall, redhead, legs for days, has that dimple in her cheek whenever she smiles..."

"_You_ seem to know her pretty well. You sure _you're_ not the one pining over her?"

  


Alex raised a brow and gave her a knowing look. It was the one that called Lucy out for thirsting after women more often than not.

  


"Danvers, I'm not a player, I just crush a lot. But for real, she's got her eye on you. God, the fuck is her name..."

"Belle?" Alex said, throwing out the name of one of the recruits she thought had red hair — which she didn't even know because 'red' wasn't the color she ever saw under those horrid fluorescent lights at the DEO. It was honestly a wild guess.

"Yes! Anna!" Lucy exclaimed with another smack on Alex's arm, relieved to finally hear the name that'd been bugging her. 

"Okay, and what about her?"

"She's hot."

  


Alex rolled her eyes. Again. She figured being out to someone who also was gay, would be somewhat helpful. And although it provided some degree of comfort, now, she heard even MORE tales about Lucy's 'crushes'. Also with her now privy to Alex's 'preferences', Lucy exploited it. She didn't do it to be malicious, really. She just likes to give Alex a hard time, with being best friends and all. In the end though, Lucy always had Alex's back. Which is why now, they were at that bar. She was keen on getting Alex hooked up before the night was done.

  


"But, no, seriously. You've been spending a LOT of time with her on the mat," she said with a sly grin and a hint of mischievousness in her eye.

  


Alex threw back her head with a sigh.

  


"Luce," she said with an exasperated tone. "She's new. She said she looked up to me for my tactical and fighting skills, and wanted me to help train her to get better. That's all." Alex's tone was finite, hoping to convince Lucy of what was really happening — or what she believed was happening.

"Ha! She looked up to you... Danvers, she's looking right at you. Undressing you with her eyes. Probably checking out your fine ass too," she said smugly as she tipped the bottle to her lips.

"Lucy!" Alex exclaimed, smacking her across the arm like her friend had done a few times now. Lucy just laughed.

"What? Of all the baby gay nonsense you're dealing with, you gotta learn to accept the compliments. You're eye candy for the ladies. Own it. And, if you weren't my best friend—"

"Do NOT finish that sentence," Alex threatened as she took a heavy swig of her drink. Lucy huffed with amusement.

"You know who also has a thing for you..."

"Jesus, Lane. Cut it out already."

"That girl Amanda. The one who works with Kara?"

  


Alex just groaned.

  


"I barely talk to the girl. I introduced myself once to be polite because she was at Kara's desk and I was looking for her."

  


Lucy chuckled out loud.

  


"It doesn't take much sometimes, Danvers. I saw how she looked at you the day I came to meet you at Catco."

  


Alex shook her head and finished off her drink.

  


"I'm grabbing another drink, because if you're gonna be at it like this all night, I'm gonna need a few. And, you can buy your own damn beer now."

"Awww, don't be like that. Get me another when you go and I'll stop."

  


After a silent stare down, Alex relented.

  


"Fine," she huffed as she got up.

"Oh, and remember Laura? From Starbucks?"

"I thought you said you'd stop," Alex groaned.

"I didn't say when I'd stop. Could be tomorrow."

"Ughh," Alex just turned and headed for the bar.

"Don't forget my drink!" Lucy called out to her with a large grin on her face.

  


* * *

  


It was a while before Alex got their drinks. The place was starting to get busy, and the solo bartender's attention was stretched. When she did return, however, she found that Lucy wasn't at the table they were sitting at, instead, there was another couple there chatting and drinking. She placed the drinks down at an empty stool beside her and pulled out her phone.

  


_[9:13 pm] Me: "Where'd you go?"_  
_[9:15 pm] Lucy: "Table in the back corner, by the exit."_

  


With an annoyed huff, she pocketed her phone, reached for their drinks and started to walk carefully through the crowd, towards the back of the bar, dodging elbows and shoulders along the way. It took a bit for her to find Lucy in the dimly lit space, but eventually caught sight of an overly energetic head of black hair, peaking above a few of the other seated patrons. When she got to the table, three sets of eyes gravitated on her, making her quite shy and nervous, especially considering that the two other sets belonged to women who were drop-dead gorgeous.

  


"Hey...," Alex greeted casually, while wearing an unsure smile.

"Danvers!" Lucy said with an enthusiastic grin. "Come join the fun! Alex, this is Sam," she said as she pointed to the taller brunette at the booth. "And this is Lena," she said pointing to the raven haired woman next to her. "Guys, this is Alex. My best friend."

"Hey," Alex responded again; her words meek and somewhat lodged in her throat.

  


She was apprehensive, for sure, because now, she knew what Lucy was up to. And really, these two women were hot. It was causing more than mere butterflies in her stomach. It was verging on intense anxiety, which knotted her stomach and raised the temperature of the room about twenty degrees. It didn't help that Sam was sporting a sly grin, with eyes that somehow caused her to swallow hard and want to shrivel up, while Lena had her bottom lip curled in between her teeth and a slight arch in her brow. She felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

Lucy saved Alex from her frozen state. She took her drink from Alex's hand, then grabbed at her wrist and yanked her down to the seat beside her.

They broke the ice by starting out with some cordial conversation about work and what they each did for a living, but with each passing drink, Lucy became a little more loose with her words, talking about a few things regarding ex-girlfriends, the wild nights she had when she was younger, then joked around even more by purposefully slipping in more than a few sexual innuendos. Alex was full on embarrassed. However, it didn't go as awkwardly, as Sam kept pace with Lucy, with each one egging each other on about their spontaneous sexual encounters or talking about certain celebrities they found to be jaw droppingly gorgeous. 

It wasn't long before Alex found herself with her third round of whiskey, clearly feeling the effects of it — grateful for it even, as it made dealing with the night more tolerable. She had to admit though, as Lucy talked them in and out of normally crude topics — with a graceful ease that even Alex was impressed about — it somehow alleviated some of the tension at the table, allowing the uncensored dialogue to flow comfortably with everyone. Except Alex. She was still pretty uncomfortable around the other two women. Her face kept a firm shade of pink — which she blamed on the alcohol — and was sweating a little more than a normal person should. Not to mention, she was partially turned on because of some of the things said, especially by Sam, which she wouldn't EVER admit.

What was even more difficult for her, was finding a place to anchor her eyes. Alex felt odd looking at the two, because she found them to be very attractive and didn't want to make things uncomfortable. And, she dared not look lower because the low v-cut of Sam's blouse, and the fabric that hung loosely off the shoulders on Lena, left a lot of skin and cleavage to look at. Most of the time, she'd try to keep her eyes focused on the table and the things on it, but instinctively looked up when she was being spoken to, or something perked her ears, which then made her eyes dart around nervously.

  


"So..wait, you did what now?" Sam asked with disbelief and amusement as she listened to one of Lucy's sexcapades.

"Made me smack her ass on the dance floor," Lucy said with a laugh, then sipped on her beer. "This girl was apparently into that. Told me that if I kept doing it, she'd consider taking me home with her."

  


Lena's brow quirked up at the admission, then flicked her eyes over to Alex with a look that queried her for validation that Lucy was just that wild. Alex nervously rubbed the back of her neck, shrugged lightly, smiled and shook her head. She then took another sip of whiskey.

  


"Danvers!" Lucy shouted out of nowhere, smacking her hard on the back, which made Alex nearly choke on her drink. "You're awfully quiet. You drunk yet?"

  


Thinking of what to respond, Alex kept her lips pressed on her glass, trying to somehow cover her face with it, since now all the attention was on her.

  


"Are you three fingers in yet?" Lucy asked with a shit-eating grin.

"That's what she said," Sam responded nonchalantly as she smirked, tipping her head at Alex while she took her own glass to her lips.

  


In the span of a second, between Lucy and Sam's comment, simultaneously, Alex coughed up her drink, while Lena giggled, and Lucy flat out cracked up before she high-fived the brunette.

  


"You alright there, Agent?" Lena questioned, honestly concerned, but couldn't help but be amused at how flustered Alex was at that moment, and had been for most of the evening.

"Yea," she responded, blinking away the tears and clearing her throat. "I'm good. I'm good. Thanks." She then reached for her water glass to try to wash it all down when Sam spoke up.

"So, Alex," she started, her voice with a bit of a challenge behind it. "What's your kink? Are you a spanker too?"

  


Alex coughed up the water, causing Lucy to burst into laugher once more. Recovering, she saw Sam waiting with a playful look in her eye, while Lena attempted to stay quiet, though she was biting back a smile.

  


"Um...no...I'm not," she finally managed to say, though not at all wanting to look Sam in the eye at all.

  


Lucy then raised her hand to the side of her face as if she was telling Sam a secret, but spoke loud enough for the four of them to hear.

  


"She's got several tubes of Arnica cream at her place. She likes it rough."

  


The two other women's eyes went wide at the information they'd just been let in on, then turned their attention at Alex.

  


"It's for when I'm out in the field!" she exclaimed a little to loudly. "I get a lot of bruises when I'm working."

"Bruises. Working. Field." Sam purposefully emphasized each of those words, once more winning the amusement of their companions. 

"Er duck!!" Lucy laughed with a mouthful of fried mozzarella stick.

"Didn't peg you for that type of girl, Alex. Guess I was wrong," Sam teased, arching a brow, then taking another sip of her beer before she looked at Lucy who was clearly beside herself. "And did you just say, 'Er duck?'"

"Quack quack motherducker," Lucy responded. Her words were much clearer this time, finishing her bite. She successfully kept her face straight while responding, up until Sam snort laughed, causing her to once more burst into laughter. "You're killing me, Sam! Hahahahahaha. Really though! Fuck! I said fuck!" she repeated over and over. The alcohol was obviously taking control over the two of them at this point.

  


As the laughter died, Sam piped up once more.

  


"That was so forward, Lucy. I mean, I figured you'd ask, but... bold," Sam smirked, eyeing Lucy a little more dangerously, to which Lucy returned a somewhat similar look. At that, Lena quickly picked up on where this was quickly headed and shifted her focus on Alex, who had clearly relaxed enough to giggle at the other two.

  


"Alex," Lena said as she leaned over the table. "I think these two gutter minded ladies need some time alone."

  


They both looked over to see Sam leaned over the table, locking eyes with Lucy, as she seductively, but innocently brushed her fingers across Lucy's hand and arm.

  


"They're beyond gutter minded at this point," Alex scoffed with amusement, unsurprised that Lucy was once more going to go home with someone. "They're full on sewer rats," Alex quipped, "well beyond gutter filth and straight up bottom of the barrel remnants."

  


Lena chuckled heartily at the comment, more than she normally would've, had she been more sober. When she came down from it, she reached over and tentatively placed her hand on Alex's arm.

  


"Would you be interested in continuing our night elsewhere, Agent?"

  


The invitation hinted to a lot more than mere drinks, and Alex was caught off-guard by it; unsure if Lena meant drinks or...something else. She hesitated as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her scrambling thoughts were interrupted by a hard kick to the side of her leg, as she looked over to Lucy, who didn't seem phased. Her focus had her eyes still locked with Sam's, with each of them lost in sensual foreplay.

Taking the hint, she returned her focus back on Lena, who had been patiently waiting.

  


"I um...yea, I think we should...you know, get out of here."

  


As they both slid out of the booth, Sam called out to Alex.

  


"Way to go, Alex. I knew you two would get together too, but honestly, I had my bets on Lena making the first move. Didn't realize you'd be so forthcoming with wanting to get into bed with her."

"I wasn't!" Alex exclaimed, turning beet red. And though, she was defending herself, she had assumed that Lena had that in mind, and at this point, with several drinks in her, she wasn't really opposed, just embarrassed for being called out on it.

  


* * *

  


The next morning, Alex found herself in Lena's bed. The feel of soft skin and the heat of Lena's body pressed into her, with the woman's ass planted closely against her, nearly got her going again. Somehow, with Lena, Alex felt more comfortable. Lena was patient with her, guiding her and easing her until she grew confident, unleashing the repressed sexual desires she had from within. And, it didn't help that Lena kept praising her throughout the night, Alex never knew she had that kink...

Pressing a kiss on Lena's bare shoulder, her thoughts were rudely disrupted by the inane buzzing of her phone. Picking it up, she checked her texts.

  


_[8:08 am] Lucy: "Hey Danvers. Get lucky? 😉"_  
_[8:10 am] Me: "😏"_  
_[8:11 am] Lucy: "👍 👍 👍 👍 👍 "_  
_[8:11 am] Lucy: "💋 👄 👀👅😁 "_  
_[8:12 am] Me: "🙄"_  
_[8:12 am] Lucy: "She mentioned your hair, didn't she?"_  
_[8:13 am] Me: "Wouldn't stop talking about it. You know, before she ran her fingers through it 😁"_  
_[8:13 am] Me: "Then mentioned how Sam picked up on me first because of it 🤷"_  
_[8:14 am] Lucy: "Ha! Told ya. Your new look is killin the ladies"_  
_[8:14 am] Me: "Fine. Yes, I admit it, you were right."_  
_[8:15 am] Lucy: "Alright Danvers gotta go. Long night and battery's dying, I gotta go plug it in."_  
_[8:15 am] Me: "That's what she said 😁"_  
_[8:16 am] Lucy: "Ha! 😘"_

  


In the end, at least Lucy's troublesome ways led to fruitful outcomes. 

Mischief managed.

  



End file.
